


Your Taste

by TheHigherGround



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigherGround/pseuds/TheHigherGround
Summary: Derek est le petit-ami virtuel de Stiles – même s’il ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble – et ils se rencontrent pour la première fois.





	Your Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683888) by [redeyedwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath). 



> Bonjour / Bonsoir
> 
> Your taste appartient à redeyedwrath. J'ai seulement demandé de la traduire pour vous la partager en français !  
> Bonne lecture !

                Stiles est à peu près sûr qu’il est en train de mourir. Ou, non, modifiez cette déclaration : Stiles est à peu près sûr qu’il est déjà mort. Cent pourcent, complètement, irrévocablement mort, parce qu’il va rencontrer Derek dans – il regarde son téléphone – _vingt_ minutes. Vingt petites minutes. Après un an et demi à parler – dont quarante pourcents de flirt, étonnement – ils se rencontrent finalement.

Et Stiles ? Stiles est _mort_.

Ses ongles et ses cuticules aussi. Il les a mordus plus au cours des dernières heures que depuis des mois, mais c’est le résultat du stress de rencontrer Derek. Il est impatient aussi, évidemment, parce que qui ne serait pas content de rencontrer son petit-ami en ligne de sept semaines. Le pire – mais aussi le meilleur – c’est que Stiles ne sait pas à quoi ressemble Derek.

Il est à peu près sûr que Derek n’est pas inquiet ou quoi que ce soit, mais, vous ne pouvez jamais être trop sûr avec internet. Ils ont Skypez – Stiles avec sa caméra, mais pas celle de Derek – et tout allait bien, mais Derek a refusé de lui envoyer une photo. Cependant, Stiles pense que ça ira, si Derek ressemble à comment sa voix sonne : doux et gentil, il ressemble à une couverture moelleuse, s’il était une chose physique.

Peu importe, il est sûr que tout ira bien. Au moins, Derek sait à quoi il ressemble, donc il n’y a aucune chance qu’ils se ratent, sauf... sauf si Derek décide de ne pas se montrer. Mais Stiles ne va pas penser à ça, parce qu’il va avoir besoin de tous ses doigts pour faire d’autres choses importantes, comme tenir la main de Derek, par exemple.

Bordel, il n’ose même pas _croire_ qu’il va tenir la main de Derek dans moins de quinze minutes. Si Derek le laisse faire, bien sûr, Stiles est un grand défenseur du consentement parce que cette merde est importante, mais il est presque sûr que Derek le laissera faire.

Enfin, c’est ce qui ressemble à la douceur de Derek, lui murmurant _« Je t’aime »_ à chaque fois qu’ils Skypent.

Ouais, non, Derek va définitivement le laisser tenir sa main. Peut-être bien qu’il va même laisser Stiles lui payer un café, comme un vrai rendez-vous. Il se demande si les mains de Derek sont comme les siennes. Derek lui a donné quelques détails, bien sûr – yeux verts/bleus et cheveux noirs – mais rien d’autres de spécifique, donc Stiles y va à l’aveugle. A ses yeux, Derek lui ressemble un peu, mais pas trop : juste un peu plus mince.

Il pourrait avoir complètement tort, mais c’est juste l’image qu’il s’est fait de Derek en parlant avec lui. Ça correspond à sa voix aussi et c’est globalement attrayant. Enfin, si tu demandes à Stiles et sa main droite. Sa main droite qui pourrait tenir celle de Derek bientôt _oh mon dieu_.

Jésus Christ, ses pensées partent dans tous les sens. Il devrait trouver quelque chose à faire avant qu’il devienne fou et fini en une espèce de flaque de baves, pas attrayant du tout, avec le visage contre la table, et s’il y a une chose que Stiles veut, c’est donner une bonne première impression.

Il prend son téléphone et appuie sur la rubrique « Jeux », hésitant une seconde entre le simulateur de Gameboy et une application de puzzle binaire – principalement parce qu’il est du genre indécis et addicte aux deux jeux. Derek était celui qui lui a fait connaitre les puzzles binaires. Il était plus du genre Sudoku avant, mais les puzzles binaires sont beaucoup plus difficiles, donc il est passé à ceux-là.

Il continue de vérifier l’heure, sentant son cœur battre dans sa gorge – _encore dix minutes, bordel_ – il jette un coup d’œil frénétique à chaque fois que la cloche sonne pour prévenir l’arrivée d’un nouveau client. Après quelques minutes – ou une éternité, Stiles ne sait plus –  un homme mince avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux clairs entre, et Stiles est persuadé que c’est Derek, mais l’homme ne le regarde même pas.

Il essuie ses paumes sur son jean – il ne peut pas finir son puzzle parce que ses doigts continuent de glisser, que c’est pathétique – et retourne à son jeu. Quand la cloche sonne de nouveau, un autre gars avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux clairs entre dans le café, mais Stiles tombe presque de sa chaise quand il lui jette un coup d’œil.

Ne vous méprenez pas, le gars est HotTM – et oui, le H en majuscule et la marque déposée sont nécessaire – mais il n’y a pas moyen que ce soit Derek, qui est bien trop mignon pour ressembler à ça. Ce gars semble plus musclé qu’Iron Man. De plus, les sourcils sombres ne dégagent pas vraiment l’atmosphère accueillante de la voix de Derek, alors non. Pas Derek.

Il retourne à son téléphone – déjà deux minutes, merde, où est-il ? Derek ne l’aurait jamais foutu un lapin ; il avait l’air trop excité quand Stiles avait proposé de se rencontrer, sa voix devenant même aiguë. Stiles avait eu envie de jeter une couverture sur lui et de l’étouffer à mort, parce que Derek est tellement mignon que parfois Stiles ne sait plus quoi faire de lui-même.

Il est sur le point de mâcher ses ongles jusqu’à sa mort – si c’est possible – quand il voit quelqu’un se rapprocher de lui du coin de l’œil. C’est le gars aux sourcils – qui d’ailleurs les froncent et a l’air vraiment énervé, bordel, que quelqu’un _le sauve._

 

«  _Hey mec, je ne sais pas si j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi, mais s’il te plait, ne soit pas en colère contre moi ?_

 _\- Je ne-_ répond l’homme aux sourcils. Stiles mordille ses ongles jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque le léger rouge sur les pommettes du mec. _Stiles ?_  »

 

Attendez, attendez d’accord, donnez-lui une seconde, bien. Cheveux foncés : OK. Yeux verts/bleus : OK. Rougissement : OK. Connait son nom : double OK. Oh, putain de merde.

 

«  _Derek ?_  »

 

L’homme aux sourcils – Derek, apparemment, _bordel oh mon dieu_ – frotte l’arrière de sa tête et baisse les yeux nerveusement, la pointe de ses oreilles devenant rouge. C’est officiel, Stiles est mort. Décédé.

 

«  _Hm, hey ?_  

\- _Tu-_ il arrive encore à s’étouffer, regardant Derek de haut en bas et sentant son visage prendre feu. _Je- quoi… je ne.._  »

 

Derek sourit, ses yeux s’illuminent alors que la peau autour de ces derniers se plissent et Stiles sent littéralement son cœur s’arrêter un instant. Derek a des fossettes. Et des _dents de lapin_. Au nom de tout ce qui est saint dans ce monde, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici avec Stiles ? En dehors du fait qu’ils aiment les mêmes choses, bien sûr, mais.. comment ?

 

«  _Enchanté,_ dit Derek, s’installant face à lui, _je m’appelle Derek Hale._

\- _Oh mon dieu, est-ce que je peux tenir ta main s’il te plait ?_  »

 

C’est du genre direct, même pour les standards de Stiles, mais il ne peut pas penser à autre chose que ‘ _Oh mon dieu, Derek est apparemment un mannequin’_ et ‘ _Cher Jésus, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui’_ , et aucun n’est vraiment approprié pour une première rencontre.

Derek cligne des yeux avant qu’il ne le brise encore une fois avec l’un de ses sourires, le bout de ses oreilles devenant rouge. Il roule encore des yeux avant de dire : «  _Je suppose que je vais t’accorder ce privilège oui._ »

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rend vraiment compte de _la chose_  : le modèle de sous-vêtements et le dieu grec assis devant lui est le même mec idiot, ironique avec qui il a parlé depuis des mois. Qui a deux chats, qui porte parfois des gilets et même des lunettes. Stiles est foutu.

Il s’éclate intérieurement avec le refrain de Bohemian Rhapsody quand Derek tend sa main – ses doigts sont plus petits que ceux de Stiles et sa paume est un peu plus large mais Stiles va adorer cette main parce que c’est _celle de Derek_ –  et il l’attrape dans la sienne, prétendant que ses doigts ne tremblent pas.

Derek sourit de nouveau, serre sa main et soudainement, il ressent tout le _réconfort_ et la _sécurité_. Stiles lui sourit en retour et se jure de chérir Derek jusqu’à ce qu’il ne veuille plus de lui, éternité ou non. Il ne le laissera jamais partir maintenant.


End file.
